Once Upon A Meeting
by s3xyBATbaby
Summary: What if I told you that Anna's first meeting with a prince wasn't the most embarrassing in the family's history? There's always the tale of how Young Prince Adgar was dragged along to the beautiful kingdom of Arendelle, and had to help a lovely girl who was dangling from the ceiling in all her wonderful glory!
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I should be working on my Sharkboy and Lavagirl fanfic! Honestly, I've lost my muse for that one. But I promise I won't abandon it! Good news is, I got my wifi back, and was able to upload this one. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Adgar was sitting on his bed in the dark room, his legs tucked under him and his body turned to the wall. Inbetween the heavy creaking of the wooden walls and the sloshing of the busy seas outside, a rhythmatic thump of a forehead hitting wood echoed through the corridors.

If he was any more bored, he was sure he would die right there. There was simply_ nothing _for a seventeen-year-old to do on a rickety old ship with a bunch of old seahags, and there was no way he was gonna do any of the paperwork his parents had pelted in his face.

He stopped banging his head against the wood and turned himself sothat his back was leaning against the wall. He rested his head in his hand, clutching at his hair.

He had already been sick three times today, and he was starting to feel queasy again. He had always hated ships! They seemed like they would topple any second, and the large, empty, creepy rooms didn't exactly help anything.

It was probably midday now, and they should be arriving at their destination any second. Apparently this place was ten times colder than Corona, as he had heard, wich was definately being proven right!

Even in the rooms under the deck, he was freezing, and his breath was visible in the white puffs of air coming from his mouth. Then again, he was only wearing a thin blazer over his shirt and had decided not to wear his gloves today, though they wouldn't make much difference.

His stomach knotted and his heart leapt when a loud thump sounded through the room. The ship had hit something! He heard the crew yelling at eachother on the deck, the captain's bear-like voice barking out orders to lower the plank, secure the ship, and-so-forth.

They had arrived. He immediately stood up, his stomach in knots as he walked unstedily across the ever-moving floor.

The worst part of it all? The whole reason he was on this wreched ship was to meet a princess he was apparently betrothed to! Of course, he never had any say in it! He was simply told by his father that he was to marry some princess from another kingdom he couldn't bother to remember the name of.

The sky was cloudy outside, and he almost swore as a wave of piercingly cold air hit him, forcing the air from his lungs!

"H-holy shit!" he managed to wheeze out as he clung to himself, snowflakes already getting stuck in his hair and clothes. It was quite a sight to see the young prince with his arms wrapped around himself, teeth chattering and knees knocking together with his eyes as wide as saucers!

"Hey, Adgar! Found your coat!" He could barely make out his sister's voice over the wind blowing around his numbing ears, before having a coat slapped into his face. He yanked it off his head, putting it on in record time and stuffing his hands into the woolen pockets.

He walked down the plank, wobbling as he followed his family to the other. The king and queen invited them into the carrige quickly, claiming that they would certainly freeze outside. The princess wasn't with them, so he assumed that she would be waiting for them at the castle.

He excluded himself from the conversation, shrinking back into his seat and staring out at the frozen city outside. The wind was blowing from all directions, the circumstances appearing to be on the verge of a blizzard. He pulled the thick jacket tighter around himself as he let his thoughts wander.

The last thing he wanted was to be married off to some snobby little miss priss who had only agreed to marry him for the sake of thier kingdoms. Although her parents seemed much too friendly for the possibility, he still felt wary of meeting her.

"So, Prince Adgar," the king's voice grabbed his attention. "It has been rumored that you are quite gifted in the arts. Is this correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, Your Majesty. In fact, it runs in the family." His sister was the most talented artist he had ever known, while he was more into music.

He noticed his parents feeling a bit uncomfortable with the overly-friendly monarchs, although it was well hidden. He wasn't surprised, though, as they were easily annoyed with people who weren't as stuck-up as them. He had refused to act like them since he could he remember.

"Well," the king smiled. "Must be grand to have such a wonderfully talented family. You are very fortunate, young Prince." He smiled thankfully at the king, but before he could say another word, his parents switched the topic of conversation to matters concerning the alligence.

He frowned out the window again, nearly glaring a hole through the glass. Oh yeah, lovely family. He had never truly taken after his parents, but rather his sister, who was actually the first to rebel against the way their parents wanted them to be.

The carrige rolled on towards the giant castle, puffs of white air coming from the percherons' nostrils as they cantered along the snowy path. The palace itsself was a bit bigger than theirs, with huge walls surrounding it.

The wooden gates creaked open, guards calling to eachother outside while servants and stableboys scattered about as the carrige came to a halt, untying the horses and leading them off to the warm stables as quick as possible.

The king invited them inside, motioning for the guards to open the large double-doors of the palace. The wind had died down a bit, but the bitter cold remained, once again surprising him a little as the freezing air sliced at his face. He hid his discomfort, though, following the royal couple.

They led them through the gigantic wooden doors of the castle, walking into a large, brightly lit hallway. His parents continued their conversation with the other royal couple as he nearly gaped at the amazing décor of the simple room.

Their own castle was empty, strictly formal and rarely used for celebration purposes like balls. The archway at the end of the hall led to a large, beautiful throne room with enormous stained glass windows leading out to elegantly decorated patios.

As the parents were still discussing the wedding (which irritated him even more , that they were simply planning out the rest of his life for him, as if he wasn't even there), a sudden shriek sounded through the castle, followed by an audibly angered feminine voice: "Fergus! When I get my hands on you, I swear I'll…"

A small boy, no older than seven or eight, came running out one of the corridors. He had his mother's bright red curls scruffed up on top of his head, blue eyes sparkling with mischief and a grin on his face. He trotted over to his father, hiding behind his leg.

The Queen giggled. "Fergus," He looked up at her, an adorably proud smile on his face. "What did you do?" He only pointed down the hallway he had come from, where grunts and huffs of effort could be heard.

Figuring the older monarchs didn't want to be interrupted, Adgar stepped towards the corridor. "I'll get it," he smiled, leaving them to their conversation. Ten paces into the hallway, he turned right with the corner.

He froze.

He had been confronted with murderers, thieves, having to break in some of the wildest horses himself, making decisions that would affect the entire kingdom despite not being the king and even mountains of paperwork waiting to have his time wasted upon. But in front of him was probably the biggest challenge he would ever have to face.

In front of him was a girl, her right ankle caught in a snare trap and hanging upside-down from a wooden beam. Her skirts were draped over her face, her hands struggling to reach the slipknot. He felt the heat rising to his face when he realized that underskirts and bloomers were all that was visible of her.

"Oh! Uh, hi…" she called in a chirpy voice, probably noticing him standing there through the material in her face. "Uhm, you…mind helping out a little?"

The scene before him was suddenly so ridiculous and strange that he couldn't help the laughter that suddenly burst from him. He quickly recomposed himself, though, shaking his head.

"Uhm…yeah, sure, I'm on it." He looked around him, seeing a small, sturdy table with a flower vase on it. He removed the vase and picked the little table up, putting it next to the girl. He stood up on the table, but was at a loss for what to do.

It took him a moment to compose himself, trying to ignore the fact that he was so close to a less-than-modest girl, and he kneeled down on the table to find her under the skirts. He could barely make out her figure, and made a gesture to reach for her torso.

"Er…may I?" She tried twisting herself as best she could to see what he meant.

"Oh! Uh, yeah," she replied, and he proceeded to put his arms around her, lifting her higher as he stood up on the table and smoothed down her skirts, holding her bridal style.

As the dark blue material was pulled away from her face, he nearly dropped her again from pure shock! The girl was simply stunning; her eyes were the deepest blue he has ever seen, her dark hair shining in the faint light from the windows. She had the most adorable button-nose, a smile gracing her lovely mouth and her beautiful porcelain skin faintly dusted with freckles, elegant and cute at the same time.

He suddenly realized that he had been staring, and he quickly snapped himself out of it, vaguely noticing that she had been looking at him, too. She was the first to speak as she smoothed down her ruffled hair.

"Wooh! Well, that was graceful. Guess I should really watch where I go. Uhm, thanks for the help- I mean, I'm not done yet, don't let go… I mean, not that you would, surely you're not that stupid. Of course, you're not stupid at all, but… well, I don't even know you, so how would I know if you are- not that there is anything wrong with stupid people! I mean, I'm not calling you…" He could only chuckle at her rambling, regretting that he would have to interrupt her if they were ever going to get her out of the trap.

"Hey," he said, and she stopped, blushing. "Are you okay?" She quietly nodded and returned his smile. He remembered the rope around her ankle and moved the arm under her knees down, to undo the knot.

He jumped down from the table and placed her back on her feet, somehow missing the light weight in his arms.

"Well, thanks for the help anyway." He put the table back against the wall and she put the vase of flowers on top, taking a moment to fuss over them before turning back to him.

Remembering himself, he performed a slight bow as he introduced himself. "Prince Adgar, of the kingdom of Corona." She smiled, curtsying in response.

"Princess Idun, of Arendelle. Sorry about the whole 'having to rescue me' thing, it actually happens a lot. I mean, not having to get rescued, just my brother pulling pranks on me. We have this thing going on; see who gets the last laugh, 'n stuff." He almost chuckled. Could this girl be any more random?

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his sister calling his name. He smiled and held out his arm for the princess. "Shall we, then?"

She responded with an amused smile, looping her arm through his, and they headed back up the corridor. She was about a head shorter him, and her hand simply fit comfortably in the crook of his elbow, her right also lightly touching his arm, making heat slightly rise to his face.

Entering the throne room, both their parents smiled politely at them, and he noticed the look his sister gave him, and even the little redheaded boy's muffled giggling.

"Ah, Prince Adgar. I see you have already met my daughter," the King smiled, a mischievous twinkle in his eye. Adgar frowned, confused.

"King Ronald, Queen Meredith," the King addressed his parents. "I present my lovely daughter, Princess Idun of Arendelle." The princess removed her hand from his arm for a moment, curtsying.

"Your Majesties." His parents each offered a polite nod in response, true to form not even smiling. Her hand rested back on his arm as if it was the most natural thing in the world, not going unnoticed by him, or her parents.

"Well," her father continued. "I assume neither of you have any objections about the arrangement?" The princess frowned in confusion at the same time as him, and he was the first to speak up.

"Uhm, I'm sorry, I'm confused. Which arrangement?" The king suddenly smiled widely at them. "Why, dear boy," he grinned, formalities long aside. "She is the princess, and the one you are betrothed to!"

He felt the blood draining from his face at those words, and he immediately looked down at her, her doing the same. He felt like hitting his head against a pole, or something. How could he have been so stupid?!

She was the princess! The one he was to marry! The one he was going to be living with for the rest of his life, the one he was going to see every single day of the years to come!

Oh shit.

**AN: So sorry about the crappy cover pic! My computer had a virus and I had to reinstall Windows, so I lost Photoshop! **** I'm almost done with chapter two, so I should be uploading that soon. Hope you enjoyed it so far, I totally love this pairing!**

**!Watcha!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm telling you, he's actually the guy I'm gonna marry!" Idun was pacing the floors of her bedroom, her best friend relaxedly lounging on her large bed.

"Well," the blonde girl mused. "At least he's attractive-" She paused. "He _is _attractive, right?" Idun only raised her brows at her, replying: "Drop. Dead. Gorgeous."

The girl squealed excitedly, nearly slamming her book shut and giving Idun her full attention. "Details pleaaase! What happened?" Idun only rolled her eyes at the teen's over-enthusiasm.

"Elizabeth! This is no time to drool over the guy!"

"First of all, how many times have I told you not to call me that! And second, since when do I fall for your stalling? Something happened when you two met, didn't it?"

She was silent for a few seconds, biting her lip as the intense heat rose to her face. "Well...I'm sure I did make a wonderful first impression on him with my underwear being displayed for the entire castle to see."

The blonde suddenly burst out laughing, nearly falling from the bed. "What- what did you do?" she managed to splutter through her laughs.

"_I_ didn't do anything, it was my brother! He caught me in a snare trap, and then Prince Charming had to get me down! Elsa, what am I going to do? I made a total fool of myself in front of him."

"So? You've done that with everybody, and we still love you." Idun gave her an unamused look, but only got a shrug in response.

"I'm serious. What if..." Her voice cracked, and she wrapped her arms around herself. "What if he doesn't like me? What if he never will? I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him, Els. What if I'll never be happy?"

Seeing that her friend was close to tears, Elsa stood up from the bed and walked up to her, hugging her close.

"Hey." She took both Idun's hands in her own. "You will, I promise. You're the most beautiful, adorable, funniest girl I know, and he'll love you to bits. And if he doesn't, I guess I'll have to kick his ass 'till he does!" Idun looked into her friend's kind, brown eyes, smiling thankfully.

A knock on the door grabbed her attention, the redheaded boy she immediately recognised as Kai, the newest servant in the castle, entering nervously.

"Uhm, Your Highness? Your father, King Harold, requests your presence in the council hall." She smiled at him as he stood straight as possible.

"Thank you, Kai. I'll be there in a minute." He bowed slightly, scampering out of the room.

"Aw, man, I bet it's about the marriage," Idun groaned, resisting the urge to fiddle with her braid for fear of messing it up. Elsa only giggled, giving her a friendly half-hug.

"Go get 'em, girl." But Idun only frowned, letting out fake sobs as Elsa pushed her out the door.

Entering the large, cold hall, her eyes immediately found the redheaded boy sitting next to his parents, twirling a pen in his right hand and scowling at the table in front of him.

When he noticed her, though, a smile broke out on his face, relief almost evident in his eyes as he stood up to escort her to her seat, right across from his.

As he sat down himself, her father announced the meeting to begin. As she suspected, the meeting was about the marriage and continued allegiance between their kingdoms.

She wasn't listening, though, her eyes glued to the man in front of her. He was in a semi-relaxed position, leaning against the back of the chair, elbow rested on the table with his fist supporting his temple. The pen he held was being twirled around in the fingers of his opposite hand, stopping to change direction every few seconds.

The rhythmatic swing of the black pen was somehow hypnotic, and she found herself unable to look away. After a few minutes, his movements became more complicated, confidence and speed increasing. He came to an abrupt stop, the pen caught between his third and little finger, breaking her out of the trance.

She blinked, looking up and noticing the teasing smile on his face. She rolled her eyes, blushing and looking down at her hands, clasped in her lap. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her face at the sound of his subtle, amused chuckle.

She looked back at the speaking councilman, but her attention was far from the meeting. Adgar was scribbling something on a piece of paper, folding it and slipping it into his pocket. She noticed his continuing gaze in the corner of her eye, but she chose not to acknowledge it.

The councilman placed a paper in front of him, and she felt her blood run cold. It was the contract that would seal the promise of the continued allegiance and, more importantly, their marriage.

She watched his face intently, searching for the slightest hint of reluctance or regret. She found none. The moment his eyes had ceased gliding across the writing, his pen moved easily over the paper in the form of his signature. He placed the pen on the paper, flipping it over and pushing it towards her.

Her stomach somersaulted and twisted into knots all at the same time, and she found herself reading through the contract, though it all seemed like foreign languages to her.

She bit her lip, glancing up at the man in front of her. For some reason, her rapid heartbeat slowed down when she saw his comforting smile, the relaxed atmosphere around him contagiously calming her a little.

He shook his head slightly, his smile widening, as if to say: 'It's okay. You're not being forced into this. You don't have to.'

Unfortunately, she knew this wasn't the case. Despite his attempt at comfort, she felt her heart clench at the thought of what was truly at stake. But, in a way, she was actually much more fortunate than she could've been.

She had heard of arranged marriages that had been dreadful from the start, and one had even ended in murder, from what she'd heard. Although, looking at Adgar, this sweet guy with the wavy red fringe and the friendly lightgreen eyes, smiling as if they were already best friends, she thought that it could've been much worse.

She looked down at the contract again, finally placing her signature among all those of the many councilmen and monarchs of the two kingdoms. Right next to his.

Satisfied, her father called the meeting to an end, and everyone was dismissed. She was the last to stand and walk towards the exit, save for Adgar, who was charmingly holding the door open for her. She blushed, trying to keep her eyes on anything but him as she passed.

His hand gently folded around hers for a moment, heat emitting from his touch, and a folded paper was placed into her palm. The warmth on the back of her hand stayed long after he had removed his, spreading up to the surface of her cheeks.

She clutched lightly at the paper, afraid to break it, but also afraid that it might fly away from her and never return! Not giving any other indication that she had noticed, she hurried to the safety of her room, closing the door with her back to it. The precious little paper was being held tightly to her chest.

Elsa was, of course, konked out on her bed, and she couldn't help but roll her eyes at her lazy friend. She walked over to her, unceremoniously flopping onto her back, over the blonde girl. Elsa only groaned, swatting away an invisible fly.

Idun giggled, reaching behind her to pinch Elsa's nose shut, only succeeding in making her snore even louder (If that was even possible).

"Elsaaaaa!" she groaned, bouncing up and down on her. Her bouncing turned into her pushing herself up with her arms and dropping herself harshly on Elsa, loudly saying her name every time she landed, cleanly to annoy her into waking up.

She only groaned loudly, flipping over on her back so quickly that she caught Idun off guard, sending the princess rolling off the bed and landing flat on her stomach. She wasn't hurt, though, and sat straight back up on the floor.

She bit her lip, wondering how on earth she was going to get Elsa to move her lazy ass, when an idea struck her! She clambered back onto the bed, poking her on the cheek and whispering: "Elsaaaa... Adgar wrote me a loveletteeeer..."

This woke her right up, as she nearly shot right out of bed, pinning the princess to the floor by the shoulders.

"What?!" she shrieked, but Idun could barely reply at all through a fit of silly giggles. So, she simply lifted the paper, which had been in her hand, for Elsa to see.

She plucked it from her hand, rolling off of Idun and unfolded the paper so hastily that she feared it might tear, and she devoured the words. Her eyes widened, before she squealed happily and shoved the letter in Idun's face.

"Read it! Read it! Read read read!"

"I'm trying, but it's kinda hard to read something you just poked my eye out with!" she retorted, grabbing the paper from her. She felt the blood draining from her face as she registered the words she read.

_Meet me in the stables after sundown? – Adgar_

Her eyes lingered on the little heart he had placed next to his name, her cheeks once again taking on a rosy hue. Elsa, of course, was squealing and jumping around like the crazed teenage girl Idun sometimes doubts she is old enough to be.

"Eeeeek! Your first date! We gotta get you the perfect dress and do your hair and makeup and nails and perfume and-"

"Oy, Elsa!" She caught the rampaging girl by the shoulders and looked her in the eye. "First of all, it's not like we're getting married! Calm down." Elsa gave her a look. "Okay, well, we are. But you get what I mean! Anyway, it's not a date. He just asked to meet up."

"Oh, of course it's a date," Elsa scoffed, already making her way to the closet. "I'm gonna get you the perfect dress. And, of course, cute shoes to match!"

"He-he-he, you're crazy if you think I'm gonna ride in a dress."

"Why not?! It's the perfect thing for- ooh, you mean the horses! Riiiiight..." It took her a moment to get what her crazy friend was saying, and she became beet-red within record time, hiding her face in the skirts of her hung up dresses.

"Elsa!" she scolded, unable to remove her head from the safety of the cotton fabrics.

"Whaaat?" the blonde smirked. "'S bound to happen sometime, why wait for a wedding?"

"OMIGOSH ELSA!" she squeaked, scrambling over to her bed, flopping down on her stomach and slamming a pillow over her head to desperately try and remove the images in her mind.

Elsa's hysterical laughter was muffled by the feathered pillow against her ears, the bed sinking under her weight as she sat next to her.

"Okay, I'm sorry," she giggled. "Don't worry, everything's going to be fine." She placed a comforting hand on Idun's back.

"I'm not going!" she whined, her words muffled against the sheets.

"What? But you have to go!" Elsa argued, plucking the pillow from Idun's head and tossing it on the floor.

"I don't want to!" she said, stubbornly grabbing another pillow to hide under. Elsa only ripped it from her again, heaping it onto the other one.

"But you have to. C'mon, you can't pass up a date with a guy like that!"

"It's not a date." Another pillow.

"Whatever! Are you really going to turn him down?" Back on the floor.

Idun stared at her. Would she? He had been so nice to her since they met, despite all the stupid stuff she did, and it would be rude to just not show up. She sighed dejectedly.

"Alright, fine." Elsa giggled at her victory.

"But I'm still not wearing a dress."

**AN: So, I've got the basic idea for the whole story done, but if you guys have any ideas for stupid stuff they could do, or embarrassing situations they could get into, please let me know! Thanks so much for reading, guys, you're awesome! Love ya!**

**!Watcha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Just wanna let you know, I know it's supposed to be Agdar, but for some reason I just like Adgar better. Luckily it's hard to notice. Thanks for the support so far. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

The stables were surprisingly warmer than he had thought it would be. His royal Friesian mare, Kazara, had her large head resting on his shoulder, her soft mane pressed against his cheek, his hand absentmindedly stroking down the bridge of her nose.

He honestly loved his mare. She was the perfect model of a gentle giant, her shimmering black body intimidatingly large, but the pure softness in her eyes betraying a kind and patient heart.

The princesses horse, however, couldn't hold a candle to Kazara's majestic grace and natural beauty, but rather had his own charm. Where Kazara was a graceful lady, the skewbald pony was a naughty little boy who tended to cause trouble where he went, only to make up for it through his sweet nature.

At the moment, he appeared to be scowling at the bit in his mouth, trying his darnest to get it out by wiggling his muzzle. Adgar smiled at the pony amusedly. He didn't know it's name, only knowing that it was the princesses favourite horse from asking a servant, but he was already starting to like him.

His thoughts wandered to the princess again. He had honestly thought he was going to have to deal with a bloody Miss Prissypanties for the rest of his life, but what he hadn't expected was a cute, bubbly princess to come and brighten his day with a simple smile. Of course, he had only known her for two days now, but he had already taken a liking to her.

His thoughts were interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, making him jump and jolt Kazara awake. It was the princess! And she was giggling at him...

"Are you okay?" she asked, smiling. "If you stare any harder at that haystack, you might burn a hole in it." He felt heat reaching his ears at her comment, nervously pushing his fringe back from his eyes.

"Uh, yeah- Just lost in thought, I guess," he smiled, and she shook her head playfully at him. Looking to her own horse, she smiled brightly before bounding over to him, scratching his brown ears.

"Heya, Flapjack!" she smiled, the pony nuzzling her shoulders playfully, making her giggle. Flapjack...? He has never heard of animals being named after a breakfast before. The horse was enjoying the attention, though, shutting its eyes tight and grunting in pleasure when she scratched between his ears, an obvious sweetspot.

"So, where'd you wanna go?" he heard a sweet voice ask, and looked at the princess. He couldn't help a slight blush when he realized he had been staring at her and the pony. Damn, he's been blushing alot, lately.

"Uhm...well, I've been thinking of..." He sighed and nervously pulled his fingers through his fringe when he realized that he hadn't thought of that. "Well, honestly, I didn't think I'd get this far..." he mumbled, but apparently it was loud enough for her to hear, as she giggled. Damn, that laugh!

"I think I have an idea," she said. "Follow me!" Checking her tack and leaping onto her horse, she tapped him in the sides and clicked, trotting out the stall and heading outside on a steady canter before he had time to comprehend what was happening.

It was at this point, with her trotting past him, that he realized what she was wearing; a nearly skintight pair of pink riding trousers, warm gloves, a navy jacket with a feminine cut and black knee-high boots. She has never looked more alluring...

Wait, what?!

He quickly realized that he was dawdling behind, and clambered onto Kazara, nearly tumbling off the other side in the process! He spurred his horse on, easily catching up to the princess.

'She has a name, you twit!' he scolded himself as he caught up to her. His own height plus that of his horse made him at least three feet higher than her, which somehow made the situation even more awkward.

As he fell into pace next to her, he was at a loss for what to say. Were they supposed to converse? Should he speak first? What should he say? What does one talk about on a first date...wait, this wasn't a date, he had only asked her to meet up! Right...?

The awkward silence didn't seem to affect her, though, as she appeared to be enjoying the ride immensely. Her body comfortably synchronized with that of the horse, the rhythm of the canter appearing to come naturally to her. Her fringe lifted from her forehead as the icy wind whipped against her face, her neat braid flying behind her. The smile on her face was infectious, as he found himself relaxing and unable to help a grin.

Ten minutes into the ride, she simply disappeared from beside him! His momentary shock disappeared, however, when he looked back to see her standing in the moonlight-shade of a leafless tree. She was staring up at it. He trotted back to her, concerned.

Her expression was emotionless. Her face didn't betray an ounce of feeling, but her eyes proved otherwise. They were swimming with thoughts, emotions and memories. He tore his gaze from her, following hers to the frosted branches and twigs of the old oak tree.

The full moon, glowing silver from it's place in the early night sky, shone through the branches, giving off a series of rays that landed on them. The stars were pale, only the strongest reaching the vision of those on the face of the Earth.

It was absolutely breathtaking.

Her sigh brought his attention back to her. She probably noticed him looking, as she lowered her head shyly. Though not the cute, awkward shyness he had come to like, but rather a look of shame. As if she had done something unforgivable.

It disappeared, however, as she smiled back up at him and spurred her horse onwards and past him. He followed, deciding it best to stay silent despite his confusion. What had her so worried? Why was it that particular tree that had stopped her?

He pushed that to the back of his mind, though, as he gathered up the courage to open his dang mouth and say something.

"So," he began, cursing his voice for cracking. "Flapjack, huh?" She smiled, giggling.

"Yeah. I named him when I was ten, though. And I was hungry..." she trailed off. "Aaaanyway, he was a birthday present from my Uncle Jacob. Then again, I think it was my aunt who was just trying to save him from being forced to jump a pig again." She paused for a second as he tried to make sure he had heard right. "Or...didn't he say he was gonna paint his horses black and teach them to be ninjas?"

"Wait, what?" He frowned, only getting half of that. "Are you serious?"

"Oh yeah," she nodded. "I just hope you never meet him, you'll probably break off the engagement, jump into the ocean and _swim_ to Antarctica, just to escape from him and his creepy, pervy stares!" Her eyes got wide as she did an odd, disturbed little jitter at the memory of her uncle.

Well. Looks like he's gonna enjoy the next Thanksgiving. "Oh. Great," he muttered. "Uh, do you have any more- you know, warnings for me? You know, just in case..." Was that an appropriate question at all?

"Well, my brother hates any boy who even looks at me and makes his life a living hell, my Aunt Maria might smother you in her quadruple D's in an attempt of a hug, little Jeremy's a biter, Grandma Victoria _will_ try to fatten you up with gingerbread men and never, as in EVER, look my Grandpa Joe in the eyes. Oh! And, to avoid having your reason for wearing pants be removed, DON'T tell Uncle Jim we're engaged."

Oh yippee. His face heated up at the way she was able to mention their engagement so lightly. "Oh. Nice," he squeaked out. "A-anything else...?"

"Uhm, no, I don't think I'm missing anything- oh yeah! They're all coming to the Christmas party next week." He groaned, laying down on his horse's neck and hiding his face in her mane. "Oh, don't worry so much! Just follow my lead, and you'll be ok."

"Yeah, I guess. I'm just not sure what to expect if I make a mista- Idun?" When he had looked to his right again, she had suddenly disappeared! Only Flapjack was left trotting along with no rider. "Idun! Where are you?"

"Up here," he heard her call from behind him. He turned around, immediately recognising her hanging from a tree limb, snow sprinkled in her hair from the tree and trying desperately not to fall. She wasn't even that high up, though, but he still panicked as he hurried towards her.

"What happened?"

"Flapjack happened!" she replied, glowering at the pony as it snickered.

"Hold on." He stopped his horse next to her, gently taking her in his arms and placing her in front of him, on his mare. "Your Prince Charming is here to save you!" He held her bridal style, one hand supporting her back as the other steered his horse back to hers. She hid her face in his chest, giggling. He just hoped she didn't notice his heart skittering all over the place!

There it was again; that weird feeling he gets when she was in his arms. He had previously thought that he must've imagined it. He tried ignoring it, though, as he looked down at her. He noticed a bruise forming around a small cut on her forehead!

"You're hurt," he softly stated, momentarily dropping the reins to move her fringe away from the wound, carefully inspecting it.

"It's just a scratch," she replied, but didn't make a move to remove his hand. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder and let him fuss over her. But she was say too close to him, and he knew he had to get away from her before he did something he might regret.

"Uhm." He cleared his throat to get rid of the squeak in his voice. "H-here's your horse, Idun." He reluctantly helped her onto her respective steed, once again following her to where she had been leading, originally.

That was close.

That was close.

She hadn't even seen that branch before it was too late, and now she had a giant bruise on her forehead! Ugh...Elsa was never going to let her live this down! Once again, the poor guy had to save her from dangling in the air!

Not that she could complain, though. She had felt the heat rising to her cheeks when he made such a fuss over her, and she couldn't help but smile at the memory of how it felt when he brushed her fringe from her forehead.

"Where are we going, anyway?" he asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see," she answered slyly, causing him to sulk in his saddle. He quickly shot up straight, however, as he appeared to have spotted something. He stretched his hand above his head, speeding up his horse. What was he up to?

He stopped when he was twenty feet in front of her, turning back. As she came closer to him, she noticed what he was holding in his hand: a big, red, round apple.

"For you, milady," he charmed as he held out the apple to her. She smiled, blushing as she took it from him.

"I didn't even know there were any apples left on trees in these woods," she said, to which he shrugged. She felt a sudden surge of courage, figuring she should thank him somehow. She let her horse walk next to his and, standing as high up in the stirrups as she could, placed her hand on his shoulder and planted a quick kiss on his cheek.

He froze in place, and she giggled at his wide eyes and the rush of colour in his cheeks. He awkwardly coughed before recomposing himself, smiling back at her.

"Hey you know, the place is right over that hill," she pointed out at the slight bulge of snow covered land, about two hundred feet in front of them and barely visible in the dark of night. "How about a quick race?" He agreed with a nod.

"Good. Readysetgo!" She shot off, hearing an annoyed "Hey!" from somewhere behind them. Flapjack might be short, but he had always been the fastest little horse she had ever known, and he flew across the forest floor like an arrow!

Reaching the outskirts of the forest quickly, she stood up on the top of the hill, admiring the view. A full field of surviving snow white flowers stretched out in front of her, their delicate petals shining in the milky glow of the full moon.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" she sighed, hearing Adgar's horse beside her.

"Oh yes, quite a lovely view from here," a sarcastic voice replied. He sounded to be below her, though, and looking to her left, she saw why.

His saddle had slipped under the mare's belly, and he was clinging onto her with his legs, his arms folded over his chest and a deadpanned look on his face.

She burst out laughing, clinging to Flapjack's mane to avoid falling off, who was also snickering in his own horsey way.

"I forgot to check my girth, didn't I," she heard him mumbling, and somehow that made it even funnier! "Amused?" he asked, turning to face her, his hair hanging to the ground and revealing to be longer than it appeared to be. She could only respond with a series of guffaws, tears threatening to spill over at any second.

His mare- she still didn't know her name- lowered her large head between her forelegs, nuzzling him worriedly. She would be cooing over the horse's affection, if she wasn't desperately trying to gather enough oxygen not to pass out.

"I'm fine, girl," he mumbled, gently pushing her head away from him. He kicked his stirrups off and lowered himself to the ground, deciding to completely take the saddle off and replace it.

Idun admired the way the horse stood still through the entire process, patiently waiting as he tightened the girth.

"Your horse is really well trained," she commented. "What's her name, anyway?"

"Kazara." Hm, strange name... "And yes, I've been training her since she was a yearling," he seemed to be boasting. He appeared to be very proud of his horse.

"You seem to love her very much," she voiced, earning a chuckle in return.

"Yeah, she was my only friend when I was younger." He mounted Kazara, petting her neck once he was on. "As a kid, I was never allowed to leave the castle, so I never met any other kids." The faraway look in his eyes concerned her, but he quickly perked up. "So, what about you two?"

"Oh, he's been my partner in crime, ever since we were both little. I introduced him to chocolate, and he's been addicted to it ever since. I think he eats more of it than I do!" She scratched between his ears, and he huffed happily.

"So, how old is he?" he asked. She dismounted, leaving Flapjack to explore while Adgar followed her.

"He's six now. My uncle gave him to me when I turned ten, and I immediately started teaching him to steal chocolates from the kitchens!"

He looked impressed at something. "Ha. Aren't you just the perfect lady?"

"Yes," she replied, tossing the apple in the air. "Yes I am." She took a big, sloppy bite of it, apple juice running down her chin as the flavour exploded in her mouth!

He only laughed as she savoured every bite, although she made sure that only the first one was a crime against royal protocol- not that she's ever cared for that in the first place.

They sat down in the middle of the flower fields just as she finished off the apple, carelessly tossing it over her shoulder. Though it was cold, they didn't notice it as they stared up at the sky silently, words simply seeming to get in the way at the moment. She impulsively laid her head on his shoulder, too comfortable in her current position to care about what he thought of her now.

With a full stomach, the scent of cologne fogging over her mind and her body comfortable, she quickly felt her eyes drooping. She was almost too tired to strain her eyes upwards to look at the stars, when his voice caught her attention.

"Idun?"

"Hmm?" she replied halfheartedly.

"What did you-" He seemed nervous as he sighed, and she sat up to look at him. "What did you think of me? You know...when we met?"

She was stuck on Buffering, entirely caught off guard by his question. Of course she knew what the answer was, but she wasn't gonna tell him that she had been lost in the green ocean in his eyes and trying- though failing- not to openly gape at the damn fine guy who had just rescued her from more people seeing her underwear!

"I- I wasn't...too inappropriate, was I?" he asked.

"What? No, no! If anything, I wasn't exactly the kind princess that belongs with a prince. I mean, propriety was never really my strongpoint and-" she paused, carefully stringing her words together.

"If I...can't even be a good princess, how can I be a queen?" She cursed her voice for cracking, and her mouth for landing on such a sensitive subject for her. She didn't want anyone to know! At least not yet.

He seemed to understand, as he didn't answer. Instead, he simply pulled her closer and hugged her, and she buried her face into his chest, breathing deeply to avoid tears. Damn it, why did she have to say that?!

He held her for as long as she needed, and she felt herself calming down little by little. Even when she felt much better, she didn't move away from him. She almost laughed when she realized she had just almost spilled her biggest secret to a technical stranger, and was now finding comfort in his arms!

She wasn't sure how much time had passed by when he caught her attention with a light squeeze.

"I think It's time we head back," he kindly suggested. "You seem tired, and it's late." She nodded, accepting his hand as he pulled her up. He led her back to the horses, helping her mount hers before he went to his horse.

The ride back was shorter than the first, though whether it was because of the easy silence between them or that she was a little loopy from the sudden wave of fatigue, she didn't know.

Arriving at the stables, she could barely keep her eyes open. He must've noticed, because he simply let her sit down on a wooden bench as he quickly and skilfully unsaddled the horses.

She stood up, reaching into one of the boxes on a shelf and pulling out two carrots. She handed one to Kazara, the friesian gently taking it from her, while Flapjack chose to scarf his down like a pig.

As she turned to the door, she heard Adgar calling her name.

"You know," he started. "I- uh, I enjoyed this." He smiled, which she impulsively returned.

"Me too."

"Yeah, and I must admit, you have a pretty great horse here." Adgar commented, patting Flapjack on the rump. Although, his pat might've been a little too hard, as the next moment the pony lashed out and kicked at the teen prince, landing a perfect hit...

...in the crotch.

Idun could only make a face as he crumbled to the floor, groaning in pain. She quickly sped over to him, not sure what to do!

"Adgar! Crap, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?!" he groaned.

"Right, stupid question. We need to get you inside!" She helped him to stand, just hoping to get him to the castle doors. On their way, she happened to glance at the clock, seeing that it was already midnight. Had they really been out that long?

Entering the castle, they were fortunate to find a nightshift servant warming up the fire in the main hall. The pudgy woman quickly came to help when she noticed Prince Adgar's state, also fussing when she saw the cut on the princess's forehead.

"I'll be fine, I'll take care of it myself," she assured the servant. "Just get him tended to, please." The woman nodded, helping the Prince to another hallway.

As soon as he was out of sight, she sped off towards her room. She ripped the door open and slammed it shut, which immediately woke Elsa. She had been living in the castle for years now, but nobody remembered the last time she had slept in her own room.

Elsa noticed the frightened, embarrassed and shocked look on her friend's face, and was instantly on high alert.

"What happened now?" she asked, suspicion evident in her voice.

"Flapjack happened!" was her only reply.

**AN: I am so sorry! It had been over a month since I last uploaded, I know. Anyway, it's half past midnight right now, sweltering hot and I just spent the whole Christmas eve finishing this, so I can post it on Christmas for you guys!**

**Also, I wanted to thank everyone who read, favourited, followed or reviewed! It really means a lot to me. And also thanks for the ideas I had already received for this story.**

**Whether it's a word you don't know the meaning of, a spelling mistake I made, or if you just feel like telling me I'm a crappy writer or if you have any ideas for the story, you are welcome to review me about anything you like, and I will reply if you want an answer.**

**Also, I want to thank my friends Redhawk001 and Soulcraft for their help! Thanks, guys, you two are the best guy-friends a gal could ever ask for! And to my beta: my lovely, beautiful mother, I love you Mom, you're the best!**

**Thanks for reading, you guys rock! Merry Christmas, and happy 2015!**

**!Watcha!**


End file.
